


Art for 'Nomad' - flowerfan's story

by mific



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Digital Art, M/M, Tour Bus, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Rock Band AU FTW!





	Art for 'Nomad' - flowerfan's story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowerfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/gifts).



> Created for the 2018 Captain America Reverse Big Bang. The album covers were made first, then I painted the pic of Steve playing guitar for Bucky on the tour bus, in response to flowerfan's excellent story [Nomad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726745).  
> The album covers are ink drawings on watercolour backgrounds, and the final work is a watercolour.

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/6a4b/tw2y91j1pd5msh0zg.jpg)

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/098a/ygcoztbcddw8m58zg.jpg)

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/e47f/l3mkav7zb4nef2wzg.jpg)

 click for full size

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Nomad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726745) by [flowerfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan)




End file.
